Lost : Redux
by KateInCanada
Summary: We're going back to the beginning and everything is going to change. Old characters are harboring new secrets and new characters are going to going to mix things up. How will it change? Submit an OC and find out! NOW OPEN
1. Application Forms

What if the characters you thought you knew were harboring secrets that could change the fate of the island? What if they were linked closer to the island than anyone had thought before? Will the inclusion of new characters help or hinder their personal quests that they were sent to do? Submit a character and find out!

--

**Application Form**

**--**

**Crash Survivor**

--**  
**

Name-

Gender-

Age-

Looks like (brief description or actor equivalent)-

Personality-

Occupation-

Brief history-

In Australia because–

Tail or Middle Section-

Do they know anyone else on the flight?-

Personal Item(s)-

Top Skill(s)-

Top Disadvantage(s)-

Musical Inspiration?-

Anything Else-

--

**Other**

--

Name-

Gender-

Age-

Looks like (brief description or actor equivalent)-

Personality-

Occupation-

Brief history-

Decided to work on Island because-

Personal Item(s)-

Top Skill(s)-

Top Disadvantage(s)-

Relationships with Others-

Musical Inspiration-

Anything Else-

--

A/N- I know there are a lot of these stories out there but I'm still throwing my hat into the ring as well. I'm pretty obsessive about finishing things I start and I plan on updating pretty quick so you don't have to worry about me disappearing and leaving the story as a WIP.


	2. Accepted

A/N- Good Evening! Here is the current list of all of the accepted OC's thus far. I am still accepting applications for Others (Male only please at this time. Although if you have your heart set on a female, I can make an exception) and the first chapter will be up in the next few days.

Now, I tried to accommodate everyone's wishes on where they wanted to be, but I did have to change a few things around to make the plot move smoother. Thanks!

Middle Section

Alyson Williams by Maxine-Julia

Matthew 'Matt' James Walker by Abby Hale is Team Salvatore

Danielle 'Dani' Ann Walker by Abby Hale is Team Salvatore

Jane Lillian Walker by Abby Hale is Team Salvatore

Irina Holmes by Dance in the Moonlight

Sierra Tyleria Simpson by Sunset Clouds

Ophelia Carlson by Key the Metal Idol

Lalah Wilson-Mqwebu by Dior Nicole

Liam Edwards by Sunset Clouds

Brian Jenkins by Alvar

Dominic 'Dom' Taylor by Dior Nicole

Tail Section

Gunnery Sergeant Grayson Winchester By Leia

Ian Zacharias Hart by MyLuckyWhistle

Emily Susan Hart By MyLuckyWhistle

Melissa "Mel" Lynn-Claire Nichols by SimplyAnonymous101

Nandi Mkabayi Mqwebu by Dior Nicole

Harrison "Harry" Thomas by JimmyP

Others

Mianna Lee Ford by SimplyAnonymous101

Sara Poole by Unidentified Pineapples

Adam Reynolds by Charmed4eva112

Leighton Riley Young by MyLuckyWhistle

Cameron James Lockhart by Sunset Clouds

Alia Reed by heroineinducedpanic

Latreece 'Treece' Ortiz by Dior Nicole


	3. Chapter One

A/N- Good evening! So here is the first chapter. It's not too long as it just sets up the story, but you can expect to see some Island action in the next few days!

- Chapter One -

-

Matthew Walker clutched the hand of the young girl currently trailing slowly behind him with one hand, and tried not to drop the cat carrier that was in the other. He looked to the other girl standing next to him and tried to send her a pleading look.

"Please Dani, a little help would be nice."

The only response the teenager gave was to tuck a chunk of thick, dark hair behind her eye and jam her earphone a little further in.

Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his eldest daughter and instead gestured to the row of empty seats behind him.

He made his way over to them not checking to see if his daughter was following. Setting down the cat carrier he guided the young girl over to one of the seats and watched as she hitched herself into one.

"Are you all ready to go on the plane Jane?"

The enthusiastic 10 year old nodded. "Will we be able to see a lot of cool cities once we're in the sky?"

Matt chuckled but shook his head no. "Not quite sweet pea. Mostly you'll get to see a whole lot of ocean."

Sitting on the chair, Jane started to swing her feet back and forth. "Can I take out Kitten now? She wants to see what the airport looks like."

Matt eyed the carrier wearily. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Jane stuck out her bottom lip in an expert pout and crossed her arms. "Can I at least give her some water? She's thirsty, I can tell."

Sighing deeply, Matt turned towards Dani. "Can you please watch your sister for a few minutes while I get some water?"

The older girl glared at him like it was some great burden to have to follow what he said but she took out her earphones nonetheless. "Fine."

"Thanks." He gave Jane one last smile before turning around and looking to see if he could spot a café or something that sold bottled water.

Finally, after ducking and dodging around busy passengers, he found a small vendor selling water. He bought three and started on his way back to his daughters.

Just as he opened one of the bottles to take a swig himself, he stumbled over a bag and almost went tumbling headfirst into the floor.

Spilling the water all over himself, Matt let out a curse. "Oh for Fuc-" He cut himself off as he saw who the bag belonged to.

He smiled sheepishly at an older gentleman in a wheelchair. "I'm sorry man."

The man waved him off. "It's alright. Besides, it looks like you got the worst of it."

Matt looked down at himself and just shook his head. "Well, I can just tell that this is going to be the start of a fantastic flight."

--

Irina Holmes tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her drink to be brought to her at the counter. When it finally arrived she peeled off the top and looked down at the beverage.

A disgusted look passed over her face a split second before she started yelling at the barista. "Oh my God! Did you even bother listening to me at all while I was ordering or did you just grab a random drink off the counter and just hand me that?"

The bored looking barista plastered on a smile that looked as fake as her spray on tan. "Would you like me to re-do you're order _Ma'am_?"

Irina glared at her before setting the cup done. "And have you spit in it? Not on your life! Get me a bottle of water."

The thin brunette opened her wallet and slammed down a couple bills on the counter as she took the bottle of water that the barista had retrieved from under the counter. "Here. You can keep the change."

Irina clutched the handle of her suitcase and started heading in the general direction of the waiting area.

She was just about there when she bumped into someone who was in her way.

She looked down at the water she had spilled out of the bottle and was prepared to let the person know just how pissed off she was about it when she look up and got a good look at him.

She visibly shrunk down and let out a cautious smile trying desperately not to offend him.

The other man was tall, dark, and looked like he would be more comfortable in fight than an airport.

"I'm sorry." She drawled, trying her best to seem innocent. "I really should have been looking where I was going….oh my god!" Her voice trailed off when she saw he had a gun holstered on his side. "Should you really have a gun in here?"

Peoples heads whipped around at the mention of a gun and the black man just glared at her. As airport security began to descend on him he pulled out a badge from coat. "FBI. Now, if you don't mind, I have business to attend to."

Irina calmed herself as she straightened up. "Well" She said to no one in particular. "No need to be rude about it."

--

"No Dad, nothing happened, I just decided to come home early, that's it." Eli pushed his way through the crowds of people at the airport with a cell phone all but plastered to his ear.

He stopped walking for a moment and rolled his eyes at something his dad said on the other end. "Was that just a long winded way of telling me that you can't pick me up from the airport? And tell Mom that I can hear her yelling in the background and that it has nothing to do with a girl!" The last few words were shouted into the phone.

"No it's fine. I'll just call a cab. Really, it is. Have fun at the conference. Love you too." Eli hit the end call button on his cell before jamming into one of the many pockets on his bag.

He whipped his head around when he heard two people starting to shout at one another. Never the kind of guy to mind his own business, Eli slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way curiously to the source of the noise.

His eye's widened as he watched a tall, lean older gentleman grab man and slam into the wall with all his strength.

Eli couldn't help but gasp at how cool it all looked.

The man who was against the wall struggled against the stronger mans hold. "Release me right now! I'm a United States Marshal, my badge is in my coat pocket."

The man reached into the Marshals coat and pulled out the badge before releasing him. "Sorry, former marine. When I saw you manhandling the young woman I acted on instinct."

The marine was standing at attention as if expecting to get a reprimand. The Marshal dusted off his jacket before grabbing at the woman in question. "Count yourself lucky that the fugitive didn't escape otherwise it would have been your ass on the line."

Without waiting around, the Marshal and the apparent fugitive walked off towards the gate. The marine stood there for a moment before picking up his bags and following after them.

Eli only hesitated for a moment before chasing after the older man. Once he caught up he got the man's attention. "Man, that was so cool the way you just, you know, perp slammed that dude."

The marine looked down at Eli with a look of disinterest. "Perp slam? Look kid, your parents are probably looking for you. Run along."

Eli rolled his eyes. "I'm 21. Besides, it looks like we're headed to the same flight."

"Yay me." He responded sarcastically without looking at the younger man.

"So why are you here in Australia? You don't really strike me as the vacation go getter type of guy. I was here because I solved a Millennium Prize Problem." Eli looked quite proud of himself. "Won myself a cool million."

"I. Don't. Care." The marine had now sped up to the point where Eli was having trouble keeping up.

"You may have actually heard of me you know. Eli Stokes? I'm pretty big in the math world."

"Does it look like I follow geek news?"

"No need to get all testy about it." Eli was silent for a moment. "And just to be clear, we prefer the term nerd."

The marine growled and Eli took that as a sign to take a step back. "Whoa man, relax. I can take a hint."

His eyes narrowed as he glared at Eli. "Somehow I doubt that."

--

"Relax Claire, it'll be fine."

A young Asian man stood in front of the pregnant woman, calmly running his hands up and down her arms.

Claire worried her lip between her teeth for a moment before responding. "Why can't we sit together?"

Another woman with dirty blond hair sighed deeply next to her. "Ian it's fine. I don't mind switching seats with her. I'll sit by myself."

Ian looked between his best friend and his sister. He reluctantly shook his head. "No, it's okay. Besides, we really need to talk Em. This flight will be as good of a time as any."

Emily gave him a small smile and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

An awkward silence fell over the trio before Claire grinned up at Ian. "Well, I better get going then. I have to go to the washroom and then I'm going to head up on to wait. I'll see you on the flight?"

Ian shook his head. "Be careful Claire."

Emily gave the girl a small wave as she walked away before turning to address her brother. "Tell me the truth Ian. Are you going to LA for our father, or because you think you can still convince Claire to keep her baby?"

Ian looked a little taken aback. "Well, it's good to know you're still as blunt as ever."

Emily smirked. "Well, I had to learn something from you didn't I? And you still didn't answer my question."

Ian groaned as he wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder. "I care about Dad, I do. It's just, well, you know how things were."

Emily shrugged off Ian's arm and took a step back. "No actually, I don't. All I know is that after mom left it was like you checked out too. I just…" Emily was silent for a moment while she gathered her thoughts. "Can we please talk about this once we get to LA?"

Ian didn't look like he wanted to drop it but for the sake of his sister he did as he was told. "Do you need anything before we board or are you good to go?"

Emily shook her head. "No I'm fine."

Ian picked up his carry on from the ground. "Well let's get a move on it then or we'll miss our flight."

--

"See, the thing is, I'm positive that if you check your records you'll find that my name is on the list. I reserved a seat on this flight and it's imperative that I get it." A cocky blond man stood at the check in desk dressed in an impeccable suit and suit.

A girl who didn't even look old enough to be working there gave him a timid smile. "I'm sorry sir but I cant find you anywhere."

He flashed her a charming smile. "Well can you check again? Liam Edwards. It may be registered under Edwards Advertising."

The girl typed in the company name and a few moments later relief washed over her features. "Oh here it is. But, umm, it says that there will be two of you flying with us today?"

Liam stiffened at the news. "Actually my, companion, cancelled at the last moment. She won't be joining me today."

"Oh. Alright then." The girl printed the ticket and passed it over the counter to the waiting man. "I hope you enjoy your flight with Oceanic Airways."

Liam snagged the ticket off the counter and picked up his bags. "Thank-you."

He quickly made his way through the gates and over to where the rest of the people that were going on his flight were waiting. Stopping next to a pretty blonde woman, he set down his bags.

Liam waited only a moment before trying to flirt with the woman next to him. "So, headed to LA?"

The woman looked up from her PDA and gave him an appraising look. "Looks like it."

He was quite for a moment before gesturing to her blackberry. "Have the newest model as well? How do you like it?"

"Fine." She responded not looking up.

"You're not one for small talk are you?" He had an amused smile on his face.

"Not really."

"That's alright. Lucky for you i'm good enough for the both of us." He gave her a wink but unfortunately it didn't have the effect he was hoping for. Trying to salvage the conversation, he introduced himself. "Liam Edwards. Ad Executive."

The woman waited a moment before responding. "Sierra."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Has anyone ever told you you have the most gorgeous green eyes?"

Sierra just gave him another odd look in return. "Right. Well, i have to go. Somewhere. That's not right here." She gathered up her belongings and took off before Liam had a chance to recover.

_Huh. _He thought to himself. He turned around so he could see his own reflection in the window. He ran a hand through his thick blond hair. _Wonder what her problem was? _

-

- End of Chapter-


	4. Chapter Two

A/n- Good Evening! First off, thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed the story! You have no idea how motivating it is to see that people are enjoying it:) Well, here is chapter two, I hope you are enjoying it. Also, to those of you who might be wondering, OC-Centric episodes (complete with flashbacks) will be beginning in Chapter four.

-

Chapter Two

-

_The Barracks _

_-  
_

"Swear to God Cam, if you don't get your foot off my table, I'll be forced to remove it myself." Mianna, simply Mia to her friends, stared down at the man sitting on her couch, one dirty soled shoe propped up on the table in front of him.

The man in question simply shot her an impish grin. "Aww, come on Mia. Lighten up."

Mia sighed and shook her head before walking over to pick up his leg and forcibly drop it on the ground. As soon as she turned around he stuck out his tongue at her as she walked away.

"That goes double for that tongue of yours!"

Confusion clouded his face as he turned to look at the woman, Sara, sitting next to him. "How does she _do_ that?" He said in a faux whisper.

Sara smiled. "I have a feeling that it's not really a gift of hers, but rather your complete and unwavering predictability."

She said it with such a perfect deadpan expression that Cameron wouldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Hey, I'll have you know that I am one of the most unpredictable men on the island."

"Right. Just keep telling yourself that." Mia came back in the room balancing three glasses. "Speaking of men, how's yours doing? I haven't seen him around the camp much lately."

Sara frowned. "Tell me about it. I think something's coming. The last time Richard was this preoccupied was…"She let her voice trail off. "Anyways, it's been a while."

Seeing that the moment was getting tense, Cam spoke up to try and break it. "Well, in my opinion Richard should – Fucking hell!" Cameron was interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside of the house.

The trio looked at each other for a moment before springing into action. Within a minute they were up and out the door.

Mia was the first to spot Ben and the other two followed her to see what was up. "Ben, What's going on?" Mia looking just a little bit terrified.

Ben stared up at the sky. "I'm not quite sure yet."

Everyone froze in place as they watched a plane, already in separate parts, crash down onto the island. Even Ben was silent for a minute before he began to bark out orders.

"Sara, Ethan, go the shoreline where it looked like the bulk of the plane landed and do some recon. Mianna, go with Goodwin to the tail section. Blend in. I want to know who was on this plane."

--

_Middle Section Crash Site_

_-  
_

Blue eyes fluttered open as a man was awoken by the sounds of chaos erupting around him.

Brian slowly sat up and started to take in the scene that was erupting around him. "What the hell…?" He muttered as he looked around.

In front of him a man who looked no older than himself was carrying a bleeding teenager further away from the wreckage as a young girl sobbed hysterically next to them. The whole scene was so surreal that he didn't think it could actually be happening.

He tensed when he felt a hand on his back. "Sir, are you alright?"

Brian gave his head a little shake as he turned to look at who was addressing him. When he saw the dark haired stranger he gave her a small smile.

She returned it and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and soon found himself swaying slightly, but standing upright. He looked up at the woman and couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Wow you're tall."

The woman rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, and you're bleeding from your head."

Brian frowned at that. He hadn't actually noticed he was hurting. He lifting a hand to his face when he became aware that something wet and warm was dripping down.

When he took his hand away his eyes widened at the red blood that now coated his fingers. "Oh. Well then. I think I'm just going to pass out now."

Ophelia cocked her head to the side as she watched the man slip down into the sand. Sighing she looked around for the doctor she had met a few minutes ago.

Spotting him, she called out across the wreckage. "I think we need some help over here!"

The man in question came running over and was immediately on his knees in front of the now passed out man. "I'll take it from here. Can you go help the young girl over by the water. I think her mother or aunt or something was on the plane." His eyes went somber. "She didn't make it though."

Ophelia nodded and started to jog over to where a girl no older than 14 was clutching the hand of a deceased woman.

"Sweetie? Are you hurt at all? Is there anything I can do to help?"

The girl didn't respond for a moment. "She was my Auntie Bec. She was pretty much the last person I had."

Ophelia could feel herself getting choked up over the sadness in the girls voice. She knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay sweetie." She let the girl cry some more before asking another question. "What's your name?"

The girl sniffled. "Alyson. You can call me Allie though."

Ophelia smiled. "Well, how about we get you up to where the rest of the survivors are? It would do to have you get lost out here all by yourself."

Allie looked hesitant but did as she was told. Together, they made their way up to where people were looking around just as terrified and confused as they were.

--

It wasn't until later, much later, after everyone had calmed down and taken stock of what had happened, that the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 took a rest for the night.

Matthew say next to his eldest daughter, a hand running over her hair in a rhythmic motion. He looked up as Jack, who was supposedly a doctor, came over to presumably check up on them.

Jane was the first to speak up, her tiny voice filled with worry. "Is my sister going to be okay?"

Jack gave the young girl a smile. "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Matthew became even more worried at those words. He had been around the block long enough to know when something wasn't going as planned.

Sure enough, Jack motioned for Matt to follow him. "Can I have a word with you please?"

Matt nodded shakily. "Sure. Just give me a moment."

Matt gave Jane a tight smile. "Can you be a big girl and watch over Dani while I talk to the doctor?"

"Sure Daddy." Jane scooted closer to her big sister and grabbed onto her hand.

Once he was sure that the two girls weren't going anywhere, he stood up and followed Jack.

Once they were far enough from his daughters he got straight to the point. "How is she actually Doctor?"

"Not good. I cleaned out the leg wound the best I could but without the proper antibiotics, it, well, it doesn't look good."

Even though he was half expecting that, it still hurt to hear it. "What can I do?"

"There's not much that can be done. Just make her as comfortable as possible."

"How long?" Matt swallowed hard as he braced himself for the answer.

"A day, two max." Jack looked at a lose for words. He settled on placing a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this."

--

Lalah sat with her back against the rest of the survivors, staring out at the ocean. She watched the continual motion of the waves slashing up to shore before gently receding once again. She was so lost in her own thought that she didn't hear the tell tale footsteps signaling that someone was approaching.

It wasn't until Rose was sitting next to that she acknowledged the other woman at all.

"You should really get back to the rest of the group Mrs. Nadler."

Rose made a huffing noise from deep in her chest. "Honey, I think I'm fine just where I am."

"Suit yourself." Lalah drew her legs up as close to her chest as she could manage.

The two women sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Rose tried striking up a conversation once again.

"Care to tell me your troubles? You , besides being stuck on this here island?"

Lalah was quite for so long that Rose didn't think she was going to answer the question so she tried going with another tactic. "Do you want to know what the last thing I said to my husband was before the plane went down? Something about him needing to go to the bathroom. He was in the tail section of the plane went it went down."

This finally got Lalah's attention and she turned to look at Rose. "I'm so sorry."

Rose waved off her concern. "Don't you worry. My Bernard, he's safe, I just know it."

Lalah looked skeptical but wisely kept those thoughts to herself. "The last thing I told my wife was that I hated her. That I hated her and I wanted her out of my life."

"Oh honey." Rose wrapped an arm around Lalah's shoulders. "I'm sure that wherever she is right now she's safe and looking for you."

"But what will my children think? I don't want them to grow up thinking I abandoned them because of a stupid fight I had with my spouse." Lalah was starting to sob opening now, tears streaming down her dark cheeks.

--

_Tail Section Camp_

_--  
_

Gunnery Sergeant Grayson Winchester had always viewed himself as a patient person. After all, you couldn't make it as far as he could in the marines without some semblance of patients. However, the people he was currently stranded with were beginning to test his limits.

Rubbing a hand over his face he sent a silent prayer for the strength to carry on. "Listen, I'm not saying that you can't do it, I'm just saying that there are more qualified people to keep guard."

He watched as the skinny blonde placed a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll have you know that I once played an FBI agent in not one movie, but two. Plus, just because i'm a girl and I don't come off as intimidating, it doesn't mean I can't handle myself."

Grayson almost groaned when he heard Eli pop up from no where and butt into their conversation. "I knew I knew you from somewhere! Melissa Nichols right? The Scream Queen?"

Mel nodded and blushed like she did every time someone recognized her. "Yup. That'd be me."

Eli elbowed Grayson and nodded at Mel. "This girl, she single handedly made zombies hot."

Mel shrugged. "What can I say? I have a gift."

"Well you may have a gift but you're not getting a gun." Grayson gave her a no nonsense stare.

Eli, in a move that Grayson thought was supposed to be consoling, patted her on the back. "Don't worry. I'll look after you."

Grayson rolled his eyes. "You're not getting one either genius."

Deciding that this was a good time to leave, Grayson left to head over to where the more survival equipped people had gathered.

"So, there has to be at least two people on guard at all times. We don't know what's out here and we can't take any chances." Grayson looked around at the people to make sure they understood.

He was just about to move on to assign who would have first watch when Ana-Lucia, the Latina cop who had already given him more trouble than some of his cadets, piped up. "Why should we be listening to you? As far as I'm concerned a cop has more jurisdiction than a former marine."

"You're forgetting the part that you're a former cop as well."

Ana-Lucia glared at him before turning to Nandi for support. "Don't you have a problem with this? Taking orders from this jarhead?"

Nandi appraised her with cool eyes. "No. I am smart enough to realize that it would be wise to listen to someone who has field experience in conditions such as this. I know enough to give over control when need be."

Inwardly, Grayson grinned. Content that Ana-Lucia had been put in her place, he continued explaining the plan. "Myself and Ian will take first watch. Then Ana-Lucia and Harry can take over, followed by Nandi and Eko for the final shift. Does that work for everyone?"

After everyone had more or less nodded he moved on and pulled out a SIG-Sauer P228 handgun. "This is our one and only gun. If you fire it, you better be damn sure that you hit what you're aiming for."

Grayson looked around to where people were starting to settle down to sleep. "The rest of you had best get started on getting rest. Ian, you're with me."

Each going in opposite directions, Ian and Grayson started circling around the camp, each of them keeping both eyes wide open for anything that could be considered a threat.

It was going to be a very long night.

---

When Grayson woke up, it was to complete and utter chaos.

He instinctually grabbed the KA-BAR knife from its holster and was up trying to assess the situation.

People were running everywhere, screaming and shouting out for one another.

He watched in horror as the two small children that had been in the group were pulled away before he could get to them.

He ran over to where Nandi was struggling with an unknown assailant who was trying to force her to come with him as well. Taking his knife he plunged it into the other mans back and watched as he fell to the ground.

He was just checking over the frightened woman when he noticed something had changed.

It was quiet.

He scanned the area and saw small groups of his people huddled around each other, clearly terrified.

He spotted Ana-Lucia and Eko looking a little bit lost. "Ana-Lucia, Eko, do some re-copn around the perimeter _together _and report back here. I want to do a headcount of whose here."

The pair nodded before taking off.

"Everyone, gather around!" He hollered out. Still frightened, everyone obeyed.

"First off is anyone hurt?"

He heard a few timid no's and the rest of them shook their heads. "Good. I just want to see who was all taken before we can get the hell out of here."

He would never admit it out loud but a small part of him sighed in relief when he saw Eli and Mel grouped around an older gentleman named Bernard. Harry was helping Ian comfort his sister Emily, and Libby was standing by herself looking more than a little confused.

Grayson looked around their makeshift camp at the few bodies that were lying motionless on the ground and couldn't help but have a little flashback to what life had been like in the marines.

He wasn't sure if he should be comforted by the fact that their attackers had chosen to kidnap his people rather than outright kill them.

He was about to dismiss the remaining survivors when two people caught his eye.

An middle aged man was standing awkwardly next to a pretty young blond. Trying to remember if he had seen them around camp the day before, he became suspicious,

It appeared as though their enemies were planning to attack from within.

------

End of Chapter

---

Next time, on Lost…

How will the Other's react to the crash? Will Dani make it through the night? And just what is Grayson planning on doing with the infiltrators?


End file.
